Second Chance
by Faith19091989
Summary: Takes place right at the end of 3x14. Could Caroline have a second chance with Matt despite all that happened? Read to fin out.


_Second Chance_

Caroline sighed at the drawing in her hand and strolled to the side of her mattress, dropping down on it to sit down. Everything felt messed up especially today, why did the originals have to throw that party anyway; she hated it and wished she hadn't gone there at all. "Hey," The voice coming from the door way caught her attention and her head snapped to that direction. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she answered Mat that stood there silently "hi,"

"Thanks for coming," Matt walked slowly to Caroline and sat beside her, his quiet voice sounding once more "you okay?"

"Yeah," she started turning her face to him than took notice of his bandaged fingers "are you?" her hand instantly reached for his injured one as if to examine it. "Yeah, that's…no big deal. One of Rebecca's brothers had some sort of grudge against me while I've never met him before tonight…some party huh?"

"Some family," Caroline gritted through her teeth, shaking her head while turning her face away from him. "Can't believe I've gone to that stupid ball anyhow."

Matt took the drawing from Caroline with curiosity filling his eyes as he observed it then looked at her. She sighed while facing him then replied, "It's from Klaus,"

"Klaus?" his eyes bore into hers and she answered "he's been sending me all these kinds of gifts lately and it's freaking me out. I shouldn't have dropped by wearing the dress he bought for me."

"Caroline, you can't trust Klaus; you know there's always something behind what he offers. Don't let him bring you into another of his twisted plans."

"Don't you think I know that?" Caroline snapped with a small hysterical laugh. "I want him to leave me alone…"

She chewed on her lower lip uncomfortably than mumbled to confess "I only went to the ball because I saw Rebecca inviting you."

A look of surprise and bewilderment donned Matt's face as he spoke out "Oh,"

Caroline laughed out uneasily saying "don't go all surprised on me; I had to watch your back… " Caroline shifted her gaze and gulped, knowing deep inside that this was not the true reason that drew her there and she feared if Matt would see that "Rebecca can't be trusted, just like the rest of her family. She's another blood-sucking bitch that wants to ruin our lives and everyone in it."

"I'm keeping her at arms' length Caroline; you don't have to worry for me." Silence followed his words for a long minute before he spoke again "heard anything from Tyler?"

"I've just left him a message, I want him to get back, he doesn't have to fight alone."

With hesitation and after a moment Matt questioned "so you… you love him Caroline?"

She looked at him lingeringly, speechless and thoughtful, not knowing what to answer, she loved Tyler for sure but not in the total sense that Matt meant "I do…, pretty much."

"Are you sure, 'cause if I were you, I couldn't live with pretty much" Caroline froze, dumbstruck.

She wasn't given the time to react as Matt added, making her panicky "look, Caroline," he sighed out "I know we've been trying to bind as friends again but, let's face it, there's always gonna be that weird ambiguity between us…and it's not making it work out so…" his words drifted and her voice came out shaky and fearful "so…you want out of our friendship-Matt this is insane, you and Elena are the only friends I've got right now and I need you-"

"No, that's not what I meant" he cut her off "I mean I wish… I could undo what happened this summer that drew us apart, that I still had my chances and that it's not too late but I guess I can't…"

Caroline's mouth opened in shock and surprise simultaneously and when she was about to speak Matt went first "you know, you don't have to say anything Caroline," he muttered rapidly shaking his head with a sad smile "you're with Tyler and our story is way far behind, I get it that there's no way back. I just wanted to let you know …"

Matt shifted further to face Caroline and finished "I'm still in love you, even after all that happened, I can't help wanting to be back in your life the way Tyler is now. If you ever want to look back, I'll still be there for you and I won't abandon you if you don't." He smiled gently, adding "I'll still be your friend Care, forever." He leaned to kiss her forehead while she sat in place with a look of sadness mixed with shock, tears quickly filling her eyes and reddening them.

She watched him quietly as he rose slowly and stepped to the door than as if something awoke inside her, she blurted out his name, stopping his steps. With his back to her, Matt turned around slowly and saw the hot tears damping her face as they escaped her reddened eyes just before she sprang to her feet and rushed to him, crushing her lips to his in a mighty kiss that Matt responded to immediately, deepening it heartily and pulled her closer, pressing her body to his completely.

Caroline ran her fingers through Matt's hair, relishing in the so long missed feeling of his mouth on hers and his gentle touch. She kissed him harder and moaned, holding him tighter as she wrapped her arms ecstatically around his shoulders, wishing the moment would never end. But as Matt needed air and smoothly pulled away she took in a breath and smiled, pecking him gently again, covering the genuine smile curving his lips "well I guess that's you looking back"

Caroline laughed sweetly yet it soon faded as he mumbled "I thought you said you loved Tyler,"

Her eyes lowered guiltily and she muttered tearfully "I do but I love-"

"Me too?" he finished for her and she nodded, whispering slowly "yeah, and more"

"I can't share you Care-" she brought her fingers to his lips to silence him "shhh, please just-don't ruin the moment…give me some time to figure out a way to fix it… and I will."

Matt answered by kissing her lovingly again, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and dragging her tighter against him, as if afraid to let go or of what might happen in the very near future come sunrise.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCCMCMCM

Caroline opened her eyes slowly to the sunrays bathing her face. Fragments of memories from the previous night came back to her mind instantly, recalling her of the person laying right behind her and holding her close. She let out a breath, holding his arm tighter around her. Matt had stayed and slept by her side. He had refused to leave her and she wasn't ready to let him go, not then, never again.

Although she felt secure and safe with him now, her heart couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Klaus getting anywhere near her. She had that weird feeling that he was into her and she feared more that he'd use Matt like he did Tyler, or worse; that he'd hurt him to get back at her. Caroline breathed out shakily, thinking of a way to protect the man she loved but had no clue how to do it.

Her thought was cut short by Matt's roaming hand, slipping from the tight grip she had of his arm to her side, whispering 'good morning' to her ear. It gave her a giddy feeling that made her wish they were officially dating all over again. He had hugged her close until she slept and she had not had that sensation of peace ever since the night he stayed with her after she got drunk. It also brought to her mind the fact that they'd never made out and thought maybe this morning her luck would turn.

A slight sting of guilt panged at her as she remembered Tyler that was trying the impossible just to be with her. Technically they hadn't broken up and she couldn't bluntly cheat on him. She at least owed him that and a long explanation before she could go further with Matt. She turned and smiled at the handsome man next to her, mumbling softly 'morning'

She was surprised by his swift move as his strong body laid hers back and was on top of her the next second, making her keel every part of him which made her refusal of cheating a hell lot weaker. She couldn't resist his passionate look which was followed by a passionate kiss that made her melt "Matt-" she mumbled out, catching his attention and trying to distract him "what's the plans for today?"

He smirked and replied 'well, for starters, something I should've done a long time ago….show you how much I love you" his lips descended to hers heavenly, causing her eyes to slid close and a moment later, Caroline gathered every bit of strength in her and stopped him "Matt, wait. It's not that I don't want to, I want you but…I can't do this to Tyler."

Matt sighed out, his eyes closing "I owe him at least an explanation"

"Yeah" he nodded silently. "You're not mad at me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"No" he answered awkwardly "this can wait….but the choice you need to make can't."

Caroline shut her eyes, feeling desperate inside, she knew this was going to be a long day ahead and though she wanted to spend it with Matt; she also needed it to think everything over before deciding for good. And yet, she already knew her decision, she just had to follow her heart.

_**A/N: hey guys, dunno if this is a one shot or if I should continue, I guess I'm following my muse. I hope you liked it. I loved to share it with all the Matt/Caroline shippers.**_


End file.
